


Bone Dry

by wordbending



Series: Undyne Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: Papyrus and Undyne take a dip.For Day Four ofUndyne Appreciation Week: Undyne and Papyrus' friendship.





	Bone Dry

“CANNONBALL!”

Undyne, her legs tucked to her chest, took a running leap into the pool and crashed into the water, sending tidal waves through the tiny gymnasium pool. Frisk, in a one-piece bathing suit, giant heart-shaped sunglasses, and a waterproof sunhat, had no reaction whatsoever as the waves of water sent their bright red pool float bouncing to the other side of the pool.

Flowey, sitting in Frisk’s lap in a flower pot, was immensely offended. He shook water off himself like a dog.

“I see you’re TRYING to drown me now! WELL WELL WELL. So much for all that talk about...”

Frisk kissed him on a petal. He stopped talking, crossing his leaves over his stem.

“Whatever.”

Alphys, on a nearby bench, brought up the tanning mirrors she was holding to cover her face as the water splashed down on her, but she didn’t say anything else. She was used to Undyne’s... rambunctiousness. Sans didn’t react either. He was holding up a tanning mirror too, for some reason.

Papyrus, on the other hand, sat on the edge of the water, a ‘TOO COOL FOR POOL’ top and swimming shorts covered in basketballs and flex emojis over his battle armor. He was kicking his bare, skinless feet in it. He looked worried, in that very Papyrus way where he leaned forward toward whatever he was worried about and squinted at it.

“Pap!” Undyne shouted as soon as she rose from the water, her long red hair sopping over her face. “Get in the dang water!”

“I AM... UNSURE ABOUT THIS.”

“Don’t be such a baby bones!”

Papyrus’s eyes widened somehow.

“I AM NOT A BABY BONES! I’M A GROWING BONES.”

“He’ll be fine, Undyne!” Alphys called, before muttering to herself, “I didn’t mean for that to rhyme...”

“yeah, don’t be rude, dude,” Sans added. “you’re cool, paps.”

“THANK YOU, BROTHER! AT LEAST SOMEONE RESPECTS MY GROWN-UPNESS.”

“Well, I mean, you wanted to come!” Undyne called out, swinging her head back and forth and sending water out in every direction. Flowey screeched as water covered him again – Undyne thought he was surprisingly sensitive about it, for a plant. “You should get in!”

“BUT I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN A... POOL.”

Undyne swam towards him, like, well, a fish, one smooth dive. She emerged from the water and leaned over the side of the pool, looking up at Papyrus.

“You can do it, Paps,” she said calmly. “I believe in you! It’s just water.”

From the other side of the pool, their pool float spinning around in a circle, Frisk shot Papyrus a thumbs up.

Undyne climbed out of the pool to take a seat next to Payprus.

“Tell you what,” she said, grinning. “How about we do it together? You can hold my hand and we’ll both jump in at once. Sound good?”

“I’M TERRIFIED!” Papyrus said, but he was grinning wider than normal. “SOUNDS LIKE FUN!”

“Alright! That’s the spirit!”

Undyne stood up. Papyrus squinted, but when she held out her hand, Papyrus took it. Alphys and, particularly, Sans, both put down their tanning mirrors and watched what was happening with interest. Even Flowey seemed intrigued. Frisk was expressionless.

Undyne bent down into a crouch and Papyrus followed her movements.

“One... two... LAST ONE IN’S A ROTTEN TOMATO!”

She and Papyrus ran towards the pool hand-in-hand and leaped. Undyne expertly tucked her legs against her chest, as before, but Papyrus was like a torpedo, completely unmoving as he rocketed towards the water. His expression didn’t even change.

With a mighty splash that covered the entire pool area in water – Frisk covered Flowey with their body this time – Undyne and Papyrus broke the water’s surface and disappeared under it.

A few moments later, Undyne burst out from under the water, throwing her head back dramatically. She spit a fountain of water into the air, laughing.

“That was great! Nice job, Paps!”

She looked around, holding up her hand for a high-five. Papyrus, however, did nothing, because he wasn’t there.

“Oh ssssshoot.”

“Oh no,” said Alphys.

From his seat, Sans took one look at what was happening and brought his tanning mirrors back up over his face.

Undyne dived back under the water, vanishing again. There was a long, long pause before she came back up again, a pause that sent pangs of worry through Alphys – for multiple reasons.

When she emerged again, Undyne was holding Papyrus’ skull.

And nothing else.

Undyne screamed, nearly dropping the skull back into the water. It bounced around in her hands.

“OUCH,” said the skull. “PLEASE BE CAREFUL WITH MY HEAD, UNDYNE!”

“Papyrus?! Where’s your... where’s your body?!”

“OH. I MUST HAVE LOST IT!”

A blue aura formed underneath Papyrus’ head. As Undyne stared at it, there was a rumble from underneath the water, ripples forming and encircling out from under Undyne.

“Uhhhhh.”

Suddenly, with no warning, the rest of Papyrus’ body shot up from the bottom of the pool and reattached itself to his own head. Undyne nearly was thrown out of the water from the force – it took all her effort to keep her hold on Papyrus’ head and prevent him from flying into... she didn’t know, actually. Possibly deep space.

Undyne was now holding Papyrus by the head. Papyrus merely grinned at her, laughing.

“NYEH HEH HEH! THAT WAS INDEED QUITE FUN!”

“You sank like a rock!”

Papyrus squinted.

“BUT ISN’T THAT THE FUN PART?”

“Not if you die!”

“BUT UNDYNE! I CAN’T DROWN! I DON’T HAVE LUNGS!”

Undyne opened her mouth to protest, then closed it.

“Yeah, you got me there,” she said. “Anyway, let’s get you back to the poolside.”

Holding Papyrus carefully, she slowly moved back to the edge of the pool. Still carrying him by the head, she lifted his entire body in one motion and set him there, standing up, on the concrete.

“Well, guess we’re never doing that again.”

“AWW. HOW DISAPPOINTING!”


End file.
